Our Vampire Famliy
by ConverseOutsider
Summary: Drabbles of Marshall & Fionna's vampire family. R&R. Cute, I swear. Funny, Yes. Lots of OH MY GLOB! moments. :)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Fiolee Family

_**Natalie Michelle Lee: **_The child out of four of Marshall & Fionna. She's 6 years old (like Camille), and has a teddy bear named Mambo. She has jet black hair, red eyes, 2 cute little fangs and the height of 3'4. Natalie loves her father's songs, and sometimes makes up some songs with her brothers and sister on her little axe guitar. Natalie is a tease like her father. She always teasing, playing tricks, or annoying her brothers and sister, but they still get along anyway. She can float and disappear like her father. Her nickname is Nat, and she loves adventures with her brothers and her sister. Natalie is a bad little girl.

_**Bruno Matthew Lee: **_The child out of four of Marshall & Fionna. He's 5 years old (like Lloyd), and makes up songs with his brother and sisters. Bruno plays the drums. He has blond hair, blue sharp eyes, retractable fangs and the height of 3'2. Bruno loves adventures with his mom and dad the most. Bruno is a tease like his sister. He always getting into trouble. He can float, but he's learning how to disappear. Bruno is a bad boy like his father. His nickname is Matt, and loves adventures with his sisters and brother.

_**Camille Madison Lee: **_The child out of four of Marshall & Fionna. She's a great singer like mother, and is a lover of music like her father. Camille plays the axe guitar (like Natalie). Camille is 6 year old (like Natalie). She has dirty blond hair, blue soft curious eyes, retractable fangs (like Bruno) and the height of 3'4. She likes singing the most, but also makes music with brothers and sister. She has a kind personality, but can get easily angry like her father. She can be a tease sometimes to Natalie and Bruno. Camille is a good little girl, and she both float and disappear. Her nickname is Mattie. She loves adventures with her brothers and sister

_**Lloyd Louis Lee: **_The child out of four of Marshall & Fionna. He's 5 years old (like Bruno), and makes up songs with his brother and sisters. Lloyd is a tease like his brother and his sisters. He likes playing with his dad the most. Lloyd plays the piano, and he has jet black hair, red (sometimes color changing) eyes, and 2 tiny handsome fangs that hang out his mouth (like Natalie). He's the trickster of family. Lloyd is a good little boy. He loves adventures with his brother and sisters. He can float, but can't disappear


	2. Chapter 2

Baby Natalie

Marshall looked of his mischievous baby girl, Natalie. It was her naptime, and Marshall was getting frustrated with the baby. She had just learned how to disappear.

"Natalie, it's naptime for you. Why are you hiding from your daddy?" Marshall asked around the tree house. He kept hearing giggles and little patter of hands and feet, but still didn't see her.

"Natalie!" Marshall said losing his temper. Suddenly, he heard thumps on the ground near the refrigerator. He slowly approached the refrigerator, and disappeared. Natalie was trying to open the refrigerator to get the strawberries her mother had just brought. Marshall rolled his eyes, and picked her up. He reappeared in front of the refrigerator, and opened it to give Natalie one strawberry. Once he gave her the strawberry, she sucked all the red out of it.

"Bedtime, Natalie." Marshall looked at his daughter sternly. Natalie response was a giggle, and her dad floated her back to the position in the rocking chair. Once she was settled, Marshall sang her a lullaby:

_Bad Little Girl _

_Always picking a fight with me_

_You know that I'm bad_

_But your spending the night with me_

_What do you want from my world?_

_Your Bad Little Girl_

Before Marshall's song was over, Natalie fell into a deep peaceful sleep. Suddenly, the vampire queen, Fionna, floated in.

"Hey, Marshy. Did you get Natalie to go to sleep?" Fionna asked her husband. When she asked him that, he was asleep with Natalie.


	3. Chapter 3

Baby Bruno

Fionna was sleeping in her room with Bruno. Bruno had already woken up, and was watching his mother sleep. Fionna knew he was awake, he was just like his father. Marshall used to french kiss her in her sleep. She hated that, it was so sudden. Bruno would always touch her fangs in her sleep, and that made her smile most of the times. This time she had a surprise in store for him.

"Ooo" 1 year old Bruno said touching his mother's fang.

"Ah ha! So that's who been touching my fangs in my sleep!" Fionna said tickling her son. Bruno started kicking and laughing at his mother, who was making faces while tickling. Bruno disappeared in his mother's hands.

"Bruno?" Fionna said getting up from her and Marshall's bed. Suddenly, something bit her on the leg.

"Ow! Bruno are trying to be like your dad!" Fionna yelled at him. Bruno floated around his mother, laughing like his father. He disappeared, but efore he could disappear Fionna caught him around his waist.

"Hey! No biting Bruno!" Fionna said angrily at her son. Bruno bad boy look turned to an 'I'm sorry Mama' look.

"Bruno, you can't bite people...that's rude." Fionna said softly. Bruno pointed to the bowl filled with strawberries next to the bed.

"You're hungry." Fionna asked her bewildered son. Bruno nodded. Fionna picked a strawberry out of the bowl, and gave it to her one fanged son. His other fang would come in shortly said the doctor when he was first born. He sucked all of the red out of the strawberry in his baby hands. Fionna smiled, and picked up her son as she got out of her bed.

"I love you, but sometimes you are so much like you father." Fionna said floating out of her bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Baby Camille

Fionna looked around the tree house for her special hat. Although, she was wearing her bunny white eared headband that Marshall gave her, Cake gave her that hair when she was 7 and it held a special place in her heart as so the headband. She floated all throughout the house looking for the hat. Then, Fionna couldn't find her baby girl, Camille. Camille must had crawled out her crib while she was looking for her hat.

"Looks like I can't find my hat...maybe I'll Camille." Fionna said giving up her search for her hat and started looking her daughter. Suddenly, she heard a noise from her bedroom. Fionna drew out her crystal pink sword, and slowly floated to her and Marshall's bedroom.

"Hello?" Fionna said as she entered the room.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" Fionna's 1 year old daughter chanted. Fionna laughed and floated to pick up Camille. She noticed that Camille was wearing her hat, and Fionna decided to take it off. Camille started to cry because she liked the comfortable hat with the color of her dirty blond hair.

"Alright Camille, you can keep my hat." Fionna said giving in to her crying daughter, "You'll probably have used in it like I did."

Camille smiled as her mother put on her white bunny eared hat.

"You look so cute Camille!" Fionna said hugging her daughter tightly. Camille laughed and then smiled.

"You smile just like your daddy, but love adventures like me. Your so funny! Come on, let's go get you something to eat." Fionna said floating out with Camille.


	5. Chapter 5

Baby Lloyd

Marshall was playing hide-and-go-seek with his baby/friend, Lloyd. Marshall had just saw Lloyd float somewhere in the kitchen, but he still couldn't find him.

"Lloyd, I'm going to find and tickle you eventually." Marshall said to his hiding 1 year old son. Meanwhile, Lloyd was under the couch giggling. Ever since Lloyd was born, he had always been laid back and cute like his father. Lloyd was a replica of Marshall in his father's eyes. Sneaky, cute, and a tease. Marshall took baby steps next to the couch. He kept hearing giggles of Lloyd. Marshall put his hand under the couch, and since Lloyd got scared he bit him with his small new vampire fangs.

"What the junk! Lloyd!" Marshall screamed. Lloyd got scared, and floated from under the couch and floated away from his dad swiftly.

"Oh my glob." Lloyd said saying his very first sentence. Marshall caught his son, but then realized that Lloyd said his very first words.

"Lloyd, you talked!" Marshall said calming down and set his son on his six packed stomach. Lloyd tried to stay on his father's stomach, and Marshall smiled and flipped himself and his son upside down. Their hair draped upside down. Lloyd started laughing uncontrollably, and Marshall smirked at his son. Lloyd started yawning, and Marshall carried him to his bedroom.

"Goodnight Lloyd." Marshall said kissing him on his grey green forehead. Within the minutes Marshall left Lloyd in the room, Lloyd had fallen into a deep well rested sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

New Vamp

"Daddy! Daddy!" 6 year old Natalie and Camille said run in the tree house into their father.

"Whoa! Natalie! Camille! How many times did your mother and I tell you not to run in the house?" Marshall asked his witty daughters.

"Dad's that isn't important. We made a new friend!" Camille said excitedly. As her excitement got the best of her, her bunny eared hat fell in front of her fanged face

"Well, who is it?" Marshall asked the little girls.

"His name is Damion, daddy. He's like Uncle Finn's kids but different." Natalie said floating around excitedly.

_***DING DONG**__*_

"I'll get it!" Camille said floating swiftly toward the treehouse's door. Natalie pushed her sister out of the way of the opening of the door. There stood a bad little boy with blond and black hair with red eyes. He was Camille and Natalie's height, and was exactly like Marshall Lee. He floated into his friend's house.

"Hey Camille. Hey Natalie." Damion said to his vamprie friends. Marshall noticed that Damion was a vampire. But he was a vampire that only sucked the color blue out of everything.

"S'up Dude." Camille said cheerfully to her new best friend.

"So what are we gonna do girls!" Damion said as Natalie messed up his hair.

"Well first let us introduce you to our dad." Camille said pointing to the 4,000 year old, who looked 18.

"Hi, Damion. I'm Marshall and I'm Natalie and Camille's dad." Marshall said trying to imagine himself as the little messy haired bad boy.

"Next, is our mom!" Natalie said floating down the hall with Camille and Damion. Marshall laughed. It was just like when him and Fionna met when they where 6 years old.


	7. Chapter 7

Adventure Time

"Nats, you promised you would go on an adventure with me today!" whined Camille. Natalie ignored her little sister's plea by floating away from her. She knew she promised to go on an adventure with her today, but Natalie only did that to shut her up. Now they were outside, arguing about it.

"Cam, I don't wanna." Natalie whined back.

"Too bad, Mommie says you have to go, or else." Camille said hands on the sides of her vampire body as she floated with Natalie.

"Psh, or else what?" Natalie rolled her deep red eyes.

"No more Bma!" Camille said poking her sister hard in the chest. Natalie sighed. There was no way out of this one.

"Okay, Camille. Let's go." Natalie said grudgingly.

"Mommie also said we had to take Bruno and Lloyd." Camille said before her sister floated off.

"Uhh, we've gotta them too." Natalie said annoyed. Camille nodded.

"Great." Natalie said floating back onto the ground where Camille stood. Bruno and Lloyd soon appeared where their siblings stood.

"Dad said we had to take Bma to be on the safe side." said Bruno holding up Bma. Bma's lights and trinkets flashed with joy.

"Children, you must be careful on this long adventure." Bma beeped.

"Bma, we know already." Camille said annoyed. Natalie was annoyed too.

"Let's go now." Natalie finally said. The siblings nodded and flew off into the sky looking for adventure.

* * *

"Hey look it's the Candy Kingdom!" Lloyd pointed out in the distance. The Candy Kingdom was made of the richest and tastiest candy in Aaa and Ooo. The pink bubbles were a brighter pink than before.

"Hey, I see Gumdrop and Bubbles." Camille pointed at the two bubblegum children, "Nats, we have to say 'hi' at least"

"No. It's Adventure Time." Natalie said stopping.

"Maybe they can join us." Lloyd said smiling with his vampire fangs as he floated down to the candy children.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Lloyd. I hate Gumdroop." Bruno said lazily floating backwards while crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well, I guess Camille thinks it is. And Gumdrop's a baby, how can he mess with you?" Lloyd smiled and watched his sister float down to the candy children. Meanwhile, in the Candy Kingdom's walls, Camille greeted Gumdrop and Bubbles.

"Hi Bubbles. Hi Gumdrop." Camille greeted. The pink children waved.

"Hello, Cam. What brings you here?" Bubbles said as she got up from blowing her own bubbles.

"Well, I was wondering if you and your brother wanted to go on an adventure with me and my brothers and sister." Camille said.

"I accept, but Natalie better keep her attitude to herself." Bubbles said looking up at the others. Camille sighed under her breath.

"She'll keep it under control, Bubbly." Camille lied through her teeth. She knew Natalie would be out of control during their trip.

"I'll give you guys a hand." Camille said putting Gumdrop on her back. Then she picked up Bubbles by her hands.

"Hold on tight. I'm new at carrying people to destination." Camille smiled at Bubbles. Camille managed to carry Gumdrop and Bubbles up to her sister and brothers.

"Hey Bub." Lloyd greeted Bubbles. Bubbles blushed at the vampire boy. Actually, Bubbles liked Lloyd. Camille noticed.

"Lloyd, can you carry Gumdrop for me?" Camille asked. Lloyd was great with Candy Kids.

"Sure. Hand him over." Lloyd smiled. Camille carefully rolled the baby onto Lloyd's back. Gumdrop instantly held his shoulders.

"He's clingy, isn't he?" Lloyd asked Camille. She smiled and nodded with her blue eyes sparkling. Natalie, nor Bruno, joined in thee conversation.

"Hey, Natalie. Bubbles is here." Camille said smiling at her friend in her hands. Natalie turned away and floated off away from the group.

"Natalie, wait up!" Lloyd called out at his older sister.

"Guys, let's just catch up to her." Camille sighed at her sister. This was ridiculous. Camille knew Natalie disliked Bubbles, but not this much.

* * *

"Gumdrop, can you say 'Bruno'? Can you say 'Bubbles'? Can you say 'Lloyd'?" Lloyd asked the baby, who giggled with glee. Lloyd had learned that Gumdrop hadn't said his first word yet.

"Can you say 'shut up, Lloyd'?" Bruno teased.

"Hey!" Lloyd said defensively.

"Guys! No more fighting!" Camille yelled. The children and Bma had been passing over the Fire Kingdom. There they saw Flame and Ignite playing with the Fire Dogs.

"Flame, Ignite! Hey!" Camille called out to them. Flame instanly heard Camille's greeting.

"Hey, guys!" Flame called out into the sky at the vampire kids, "Where are you guys headed?"

"Adventure!" Lloyd said excitedly.

"Cool. Mind if me and Ignite join you?" Flame asked. His little sister, Ignite, sparked with happiness.

"Cmon, but how are you guys gonna get up here?" Camille asked. Flame picked Ignite onto his back and flew up with a fire trail.

"That's how." Flame said still standing on the trail. Ignite and Gumdrop let out a yawn.

"Let's hoof the rest of this trip." Lloyd said looking at a tired Gumdrop.

"Yeah, come guys." Camille said floating onto the ground carefully. The others did so except for Natalie.

"Natalie, come on." Camille motioned her sister. Natalie floated away again.

"What's her prob?" Flame asked Camille. Camille hung her head low.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Camille said as she started walking.

* * *

"What's that noise?" Lloyd shivered.

"BOO!" Bruno popped out of the bushes in the forest. Lloyd let out a scream.

"Brun, stop playing around." Camille said.

"Yeah!" Lloyd said. Bruno hissed at him. Suddenly, they heard another noise.

"Bruno, if that's you-" Camille started.

"It's not me." Bruno said with a frown. Then they heard a familiar laugh. Flame and Bubbles, nor their little brother and sister, didn't know who it was.

"Damion! Show yourself!" Camille said angrily. Then the boy apppeared.

"Well well well, if it isn't Camille, Lloyd, and Bruno? Where is Nats?" Damion asked.

"Before we get to that, you scared us, Damion!" Camille punched him in the arm. Damion pinched her cheek, teasely. Damion kinda liked Camille. Especially, when she was angry.

"Stop it you!" Camille said slapping his hand away. Damion laughed.

"Where are you guys going anyways?" Damion said smiling.

"We are looking for adventure. You can't bring us adventure, Damion. Move!" Camille said. Damion laughed and disappeared again. This time he was behind Camille. Once he reappeared, Damion picked Camille up kicking and screaming.

"Damion, that's not funny! Put my sister down!" Lloyd and Bruno said at the same time.

"Make me!" Damion laughed and disappeared with Camille. Lloyd sighed and disappered as did Bruno.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natalie looked at the view from the top of the trees of Aaa and Ooo.

"Uhh, I'm the idiot. There probably having fun without me." Natalie said. Suddenly, Natalie felt a vibe through the atmosphere. Once your a vampire, if another vampire is invisible, other vamps can feel and sense you.

"Lloyd! Bruno!" Natalie called out. Lloyd and Bruno appeared.

"Natalie, we have been looking all over for you! Damion has Camille, and they're both invisible! We can't find them! Help!" Lloyd said in one breath.

"Come on guys. Let's go find Cam!" Natalie said. This was a real adventure. First the kids returned to the forest, where the Candy kids and Flame kids stood.

"Oh, Cam." Bubbles said worriedly.

"Cam!" Gumdrop said. His first word!

"Wait, did he just talk?" Natalie said.

"Cam. Nat. Lloyd. Brun." Gumdrop smiled.

"Oh, I have been talking about you guys a lot around him." Bubbles sighed.

"Bubbles." Gumdrop said.

"Oh brother." Bruno said.

"Guys, we can take it from here! Just go! Everything will be fine." Natalie said. The kids nodded and started to return to their homes.

"Now, we can go!" Natalie said floating off in a hurry with her brothers.

* * *

"Let go, Damion." Camille said struggling.

"No, you wanted an adventure!" Damion said. They finally reached their destination. Damion reappeared with Camille.

"Where are we?" Camille asked. They were in a cave with the shinest cystals and gems.

"Wow." Camille said twirling around in the cave.

"This is where I live." Damion said.

"This is amazing." Camille said. Natalie, Lloyd, and Bruno appeared in the cave.

"Hey, Guys!" Camille waved.

"Cam!" The group jumped and hugged her.

"What did Damion do?" Bruno asked her as he balled his fists.

"Guys, you know we have been asking where Damion lived..well this is where he lives." Camille said floating up at the cystals as they sparkled.

"Whoa." Lloyd said.

"Exactly, I wouldn't do anything to Cam." Damion said. The group nodded.

"Now, let's watch a movie. I have Heat Signature." Damion said grabbing the movie out of a crest in the cave. This was the real adventure.


	8. Chapter 8

Lake Time

Ah, the hot boiling summer of Ooo and Aaa. No swordstorms or icestorms. Just the sun glistening in the clear blue sky. On this day, Natalie and her siblings went to go play with their two cousins, Alice and Anna. Anna had blond hair, blue eyes, and an adventurous attitude like her father, Finn. On the other hand, her sister, Alice had jet black hair, red eyes, and a anchoring for music like her mother, Marceline. Anyways, down by the lake, deep in the woods of Ooo and Aaa, the vampire kids and their cat and dog played. In the water, Natalie, on her cat, Grey, pool wrestled with Alice, whom had been on her dog, Jake Jr.

"C'mon Nats. You can do this!" cheered Camille. Natalie's adrenaline got pumping after the prep-talk that Camille was giving her, but it was also failing because Anna started doing the same for Alice.

"Beat her buns, Alice!" Anna called out. Alice ignored her sister's comment. She knew she had this in the bag, anyways. Bruno and Lloyd watched and waited for the winner at the shore of the lake.

"Natalie, beat her already!" Bruno teased. Natalie was starting to get frustrated with Alice and this stupid game. So she put an end to it. Natalie pushed Alice backwards, with all the force of her hands, into the cold lake.

"Ah, that's cold!" Alice screeched. Natalie snickered and hopped into the lake as if it was the warmest lake in the world.

"C'mon Alice, don't be a baby, it's not all that cold." Natalie said splashing some of the lake's water against Alice's back before she got out of the lake's water.

"Natalie, stop it." Alice screamed at her cousin. Natalie rolled her eyes and went underwater.

"Whatever." Natalie said before sinking down. Camille giggled, as did Bruno and Lloyd.

"Anna, what is like in Aaa?" Camille asked her cousin. Anna laughed.

"It's like here, but different. The trees are greener and can sing." Anna pointed out, "Here the trees are lighter and the trees talk."

Camille nodded, knowingly.

"Anyone wanna pool wrestle me?" Bruno asked getting into the pool of water.

"You're on!" Anna yelled out diving in. The kids climbed up on their pets and started the game. Natalie popped out of the water and climbed out of the water.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Natalie asked sitting down by Camille and Alice.

"Nothing, just Bruno and Anna pool wrestling." Camille replied.

"Bruno's totally gonna win." Natalie assured.

"No way. Anna will beat him for sure." Alice denied.

"Is that a bet?" Natalie smirked.

"Yeah." Alice said.

"Fine, if Anna wins, I'll say something embarrassing about myself, but if Bruno wins, you have to dive deep in that cold water." Natalie said putting out her hand for a shake to see if the deal was sealed.

"Deal!" Alice said shaking her hand. Camille rolled her eyes and thought:

_We're gonna be out here for a while..._


	9. Chapter 9

Playing With Bma

"Cam, think you gonna beat this level this time?" Natalie asked eagerly shaking her sister from side to side. Camille, Natalie, and Grey had been playing a game on Bma called _"On The Run". _Playing the game, Camille would always mess up the last part of the level on the game. It was a part where you had to kill a dinosaur to reach the exit to move to the next level.

"I think I'm gonna do it!" Camille chanted excitedly. Grey and Natalie nodded at one another excitedly.

"Remember. First, A. Next, triple swirl with the ball controller. Then, B. Finally, X. Lastly, VICTORY!" Natalie scream-whispered. Camille hopped over the fire pit with her little person, and then made it to the part of the level with the dinosaur.

"NOW!" Natalie said. Camille attempted the actions, but she didn't do them fast enough. The dinosaur ate her and vomited her out.

"Ugh, not again!" Camille threw her head into the pillow. Grey patted her back while Natalie shook her head at Bma.

"Bma, your new games suck. What happened to your old games that we could win easily?" Natalie asked.

"Children and Grey, my old games have been replaced by the new games. I can not do anything possible to stop it." Bma inquired. Natalie groaned.

"Bma, there must be a way to get them back." Camille thought as she put on her bunny headband.

"Sorry, children." Bma said once again.

"Ugh, c'mon Cam and Grey. Let's go adventuring." Natalie floated off the couch. Camille followed as did Grey. Bma's games hadn't been replaced nor deleted. She made up an excuse so she could wander away from the children.


End file.
